Left in Ruins
by Jate Tarris
Summary: Izaya finds Shizuo's unconscious body in a dumpster one night and, curious to find out who could possibly do this to Ikebukuro's strongest man, agrees to take care of him. Shizaya. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here! (Nor do I own the song Dear You by Yuzuki.)_

* * *

><p>Izaya hummed a soft tune to himself as he sat on the edge of the tall building. The strong, high-speed winds hit him harshly, causing his body to sway dangerously. He couldn't help but smirk as the soft tune he was humming soon turned into words.<p>

"_I can't help but wonder where you are, and what you're doing right now. Are you also gazing up at this endless sky?"_

The informant burst out laughing as he sung. He was pretty sure the words in that song held a completely different meaning then what he was using them for, but right now, they matched what he was doing perfectly.

"Ahh, there you are."

He pulled the small leaver on the side of his binoculars, zooming in on his target. A suave looking businessman was walking down one of the many empty alleyways in Ikebukuro. The man looked around nervously, only walking a couple of meters before stopping and looking behind himself to make sure no one was following him. He clutched the briefcase he was holding tightly to his chest, both arms wrapped around it protectively.

Izaya could feel his blood boil just looking at the man. Everything about him disgusted him. Sure, he was supposed to love all humans, even with the many flaws they held, but even god had to punish those who didn't repent for their sins.

The informant stood up and stretched, hearing the bones in his back pop back into place. He carefully climbed back over the railing of the building and ran off towards the fire escape. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

><p>The man in the alleyway lent back against the wall behind him, the cold bricks doing nothing to help his body cool down. Sweat ran down his face and his body was trembling noticeably. Izaya almost laughed at how pitiful he looked, it suited someone like him. After all, he was only <em>scum.<em>

"Do you have the money?"

The man jumped about five feet at the sound of the informant's voice. He gulped as the crimson-eyed man stepped out into the moonlight, licking the flick knife he held in his hand.

"I-I-I…"

"Stop your stuttering," Izaya hissed as he pointed the knife at the man's face. "I asked if you had the _money_ or _not._"

The man made a high-pitched squeak as he thrust the briefcase in his direction, his eyes stayed glued to the ground.

Izaya screwed up his face in disgust as he took the metal case, noticing that where the man's hands had been glinted with sweat in the moonlight. He placed the briefcase on the lid of a nearby garbage can and popped the locks. He smiled down at the stacks of bills before him, picking up a wad of cash. Judging by the weight of the one wad and adding it to the rest, the right amount of cash should be here. But he decided to count it just in case.

The man's foot scraped across the gravel beneath him causing Izaya's head to snap up and look at him.

"If you even move even an inch I won't hesitate to slice open your throat."

The man merely gave a slight nod in response as Izaya went back to counting the bills. The silence in the alleyway was more than uncomfortable, the only things audible were the man's heavy breathing and Izaya's whispers of _'__one-hundred __thousand __and __fifty__…'_

"Tell me," Izaya began, not even bothering to look up from the money in his hands, "Did my sister's ass feel good as you felt her up on that train?"

"I-I-I…"

"Is that all you can manage? _'__I-I-I.__'_"

The informant burst into a fit of maniacal laughter as he mocked the man in front of him.

"You know people like you disgust me. You think just because my sister wears a gym uniform she is just asking to be molested? Like she deserves it?"

He scoffed.

"You should just be greatfull that you're dealing with me and not Mairu, they wouldn't even be able to recognize your body."

"J-Just give me the pictures you have, a-all of the money you asked for is there…"

"Sure, I'll give you all the pictures I have of you getting off to pictures of little girls just as soon as I finish counting this."

Silence one again resumed in the alleyway as Izaya went back to counting. The man squirmed uncomfortably against the wall, he just wanted to get those pictures back, and get the hell out of here…

"Uh-oh."

Izaya slammed closed the briefcase and stood up.

"Looks like your missing fifty dollars."

"W-what!" The man yelled, his eyes widening in horror. "T-that can't be! I took out exactly 500,000!"

"Well, as you can see there is quite a bit missing."

Izaya opened the metal case once again and pointed at the obviously empty space inside.

"Sorry, but the deal is off."

"N-No! You have to believe me! I really did put in the right amount and…"

The man bit his lower lip as the informant pressed his knife to the man's throat, the coldness of the metal burned against his hot skin. Izaya smirked as he backed the man up out of the alleyway and into the street. He quickly removed a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and attached one end to a nearby street sign and the other end to the man's wrist.

The man gulped as he tugged uselessly at the handcuffs, trying to free himself. Izaya grinned as he pulled out his phone and began typing furiously. Brown eyes widened in horror as a bright screen was shoved into his face, one of the pictures he so desperately wanted back and the police's email address was reflected in those terrified eyes.

Izaya barely paid attention to the scream of _'__no__' _as he pressed the send button. Usually he hated having to deal with the police because, well, he wasn't exactly the most law-abiding citizen there was. However, he figured that this man needed a change of pace. Sure, molesting teenage girls on trains was fun and all, but you haven't lived until a man in a jail cell has molested you.

The informant put away his knife and skipped down the empty street, singing quietly to cover up the man's screams that were coming from behind him. He threw the disposable phone he had used into the garbage can and continued on his way. After all, he didn't want the police to have his real phone number on file.

He laughed as he slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling a very large stack of bills in there. In fact, it almost felt as though it would fit quite nicely into the empty space in his briefcase.

"You don't ever mess with an Orihara."

Not really feeling up to being with his precious humans tonight, Izaya decided to take the quieter route back to the train station. He skipped down the many alleyways, earning a few weird looks from couples who were making out behind nightclubs. Of course he passed a few _shady_ looking people, but he felt strangely safe. He knew no one in their right mind would ever attack him. After all, he was as infamous in this town as that beast Heiwajima Shizuo, and for pretty much the same reasons. He was considered _dangerous._

Speaking of that unpredictable brute, Izaya was surprised that he hadn't had a vending machine thrown at his head yet. Normally Shizuo would have "smelt" him by now and would be chasing him back to Shinjuku. He had always hated the way the blond always said he could find him by his smell, like he was insinuating that he stank or something…

Either way it was not very flattering.

The informant frowned as his joyful skipping soon turned into a slow paced walk. He really did hate that man; he was the one thing on this planet that he just couldn't bring himself to love. But that was understandable, seeming Shizuo was so different from everyone else. Unlike his beloved humans, that blond was completely unpredictable and uncontrollable; he was nothing but a monster in his eyes.

He growled as he kicked an empty can across the empty alleyway. His eyes narrowed as he watched the can roll across the ground, coming to a stop when it hit the bottom of a rather large dumpster. Izaya was about to kick the can again when something caught his eye, something white…

Izaya raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the corner of the white sheet and felt it. It wasn't so much the sheet that grabbed his attention, but what he could see sticking out of it.

_A hand. _

The informant groaned as he pulled at the sheet, slowly getting it out of the bin and onto the ground in the alleyway. The top end of the sheet hit the gravel with a sickening crack causing Izaya to giggle. If they weren't dead before, they definitely were now.

"I wonder who you are?"

Izaya quickly pulled out his knife again and made a long cut down the center of the material, pulling it aside with his fingers. He couldn't stifle the crazy laughter that erupted from his mouth as he looked down at the body. Fresh blood soaked into fake blond hair and glazed over honey coloured eyes stared up at him.

This was just _perfect._

"I wonder how you got yourself in this situation, my dear _Shizu-chan.__"_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Oh my goodness. Why am I starting a new story during my exam weeks! Oh well, the idea for this story suddenly came to me one night whilst lounging on the couch and I felt as though I had to write it straight away. As fun as it is to read stories where things happen to Izaya and Shizuo has to look after him, I figured I'd change things around a little in this story. I know what you're thinking 'how can anyone seriously injure Shizuo?' Well, hopefully I'll be able to explain it a lot better later!_

_Thank-you for reading and reviews are very much loved!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here!_

* * *

><p>Izaya smirked as he stared into Shizuo's glazed over eyes, placing a hand on a stone cold cheek and rubbing it gently with his thumb.<p>

"What ever happened to you Shizu-chan? Aren't you _supposed _to be the strongest man in Ikebukuro? Just what happened to that immense power of yours I wonder?"

The informant sighed as he took his hand back. He turned his head to look up at the starless sky above him, letting out a slight chuckle.

"I will admit Shizu-chan, I am just a bit curious to find out both who and what were able to bring a monster like you down. Even after years of researching you, I could just never work it out. You were just simply too complicated for a person like me to understand, always being so unpredictable and never bending to my will. That's probably what got you into this situation Shizu-chan; you know humans don't like things that differ from themselves too much. It scares them."

The crimson-eyed man stood up and stretched, dusting off the back of his pants and straitening out his jacket.

"Well my dear Shizu-chan, I guess this is goodbye," Izaya said as he pulled out his phone, "Too bad this wasn't my doing, but if I couldn't control you in life I suppose I should have expected the same in death."

He laughed as he scrolled down the list of contacts in his phone, stopping when he came across a certain name.

"I suppose even _you _deserve to be disposed of properly, being thrown out in the trash is not a very honorable burial."

Izaya smiled to himself as he typed out a message and pressed the send button. He knew that it would be only minutes before the headless rider would get here and see the "present" that he left for her. He could only imagine her reaction as she found probably her closest friend after Shinra dead.

The informant gave a maniacal laugh as he ran off down the alleyway, hearing what sounded like a horses whinnying in the far distance.

* * *

><p>Izaya jumped as a large stack of papers were slammed on the table in front of him, causing his secretary to give a short, amused laugh at his reaction. He frowned up at her as he took the headphones from out of his ears. Although that frown quickly changed into a grin.<p>

"How can I help you my dear Namie?"

She sighed as she looked down at him.

"Stop making that annoying sound and do your work properly."

"Here I was thinking that I was quite a good singer," Izaya said in a sad tone as he stood up and stretched, "You sure know how to shatter a mans confidence, I may just never sing in public again!"

Namie rolled her eyes as she walked back over to her desk and picked up a stack of papers that were waiting to be filed away. She turned her back to him as she did her work, the silence between them just a tad awkward.

It had been little more than a week since the informant had found Shizuo's body in that alleyway, and already he could see the benefits. He no longer had to worry about that brute interfering with his plans and he could just walk into Ikebukuro without having to worry about a street sign flying his way. What did concern him though, was the fact that he had heard nothing from either Celty or Shinra at all. He had at least expected a phone call asking about what may have happened, or at least a confirmation of Shizuo's death. But there was nothing.

This did worry him a little bit, but he chose to ignore those feelings of uncertainty growing in his chest. He was never one to trust his "gut-feelings"; there was no sense or logic in them. They were merely guesses in life that just so happened to be right sometimes. Almost like in a test that is made up of multiple-choice questions. You may circle A, but you can't help but feel deep down that the correct answer is C. When, to be honest, if you spent the amount of time worrying about what answer was correct on trying to solve the question, you would realize that the actual answer was D.

Izaya smirked as he walked up to the large window that was behind his desk and looked out at the darkening city, the neon lights already starting to cast an unnatural looking glow.

"Why are you so happy these days anyway? It's nauseating."

The informant gave a short, amused chuckle as he heard his secretary speak up from behind him, her heels clacking on the floor as she walked from one filing cabinet to another.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that the one major obstacle in my life was gone? In fact," he paused, manic laughter erupting from his lips, "it's dead."

His secretary simply watched on as he continued to laugh, already used to these crazed outbursts of his.

"Are you referring to Heiwajima Shizuo by any chance?" She sighed, not really showing much interest in their current topic. "While I have heard the rumors that he hasn't been seen in Ikebukuro for a week, I highly doubt that he is dead."

"Oh but Namie, he is. I saw his dead body with my own eyes."

"Believe what you want, I'm going home."

The grin fell from Izaya's face as he heard the door click shut behind him, collapsing back down into his chair with a sigh.

Heiwajima Shizuo was _dead._

The informant bit his lower lip as fear shot up his spine, something he definitely wasn't expecting to feel at a moment like this.

What was he going to do _now_?

Sure, with Shizuo gone he would be able to do whatever he wanted without having to worry about having his door kicked down, but where was the fun in that? He hated to admit it, but the blond had made things more challenging for him, and he had _liked _that. The brunet had lost his one true source of fun in that city and it scared him.

Ikebukuro was going to become _boring._

Izaya jumped as his phone vibrated on the table, watching as it rotated around in a small circle and echoed through his silent apartment. He groaned as he lazily stretched out his arm and grabbed it, raising it up to eye level. He felt his heart skip a beat as a certain name flashed on the front of his phone.

_Kishitani Shinra._

He swallowed as he opened it and raised it to his ear.

"Why hello Shinra, how may I help you on this fine day?" Izaya said coolly into the speaker, trying to hide the fact that his heart was actually thumping erratically in his chest.

"_Cut the crap Izaya, you know what I am calling about."_

The informant was a little taken aback by the doctor's angry tone on the other end of the receiver. However, that was to be expected since he had pretty much dumped a dead body on him that was by no means legal.

"So it's safe to assume that this phone call is about our dearly departed Shizu-chan then?"

_"What else would it be about?"_ Shinra sighed. _"I need you to come over immediately."_

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I can come around now Shinra, I'm kind of busy right now."

Izaya of course knew that he wasn't busy and judging by the annoyed groan on the other end of the line, Shinra knew this too.

_"Just get here soon."_

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Izaya grinned as he picked up his signature fur-trimmed coat and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>The informant couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as he knocked on the front door of both Celty's and Shinra's apartment. He didn't quite know what was going to happen once he walked through that door, but either way, it was not going to be pleasant…<p>

He jumped as the door was ripped open to reveal a very annoyed Celty. Izaya could tell that it was taking everything in her not to just kill him right here and now. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed, causing him to cringe as she pulled him roughly down the hallway. The headless rider threw the informant down the couch and crossed her arms, looking down at him.

Izaya gave a small wave as Shinra came up behind her. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and the two exchanged a look the informant guessed was supposed to mean something.

"Izaya," Shinra began with a sigh, "Just what did you do this time?"

Izaya smirked as he heard the obvious pain in probably his only friends voice.

"If you're wondering Shinra, I didn't kill him."

"I know, just, what did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

The informant could tell those words angered both Celty and Shinra.

It was only natural that they assume he had some connection to Shizuo's death; after all, it had been his lifelong dream to kill the beast of Ikebukuro. Yet, not even he could deny the pained pang he felt in his chest at the thought of losing his most beloved plaything.

Celty's body twitched in what Izaya could only guess was rage, watching as she stormed off down the hallway and into an unknown room.

"What do you mean by nothing?" Shinra said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I mean nothing Shinra, what ever happened to Shizu-chan was his own fault. A monster like him had it coming anyway."

"I just can't believe that Izaya. You may call Shizuo a monster but maybe it's about time you looked in the mirror. Sure, he might have had an absurd amount of power in that body of his and he had trouble controlling his anger, but he was still loved. The good people of this town see him as some sort of hero Izaya, and the bad know better then to mess with him. He didn't drink, he wasn't involved with gangs, and if you weren't around, then he probably wouldn't get so angry all the time. He was a good person, unlike you."

Izaya kept on smiling through Shinra's longwinded speech about how great Shizuo was compared to him. He new deep down that the doctor's words were true, that maybe Shizuo was a good person.

However, he just couldn't believe that.

He couldn't just throw away the image he had built up of Shizuo over the years. That monstrous strength, that insane power. It was freighting. No normal human should ever have that much power, even if that person saw it as nothing but a curse.

"So what is the point of that little speech Shinra? Trying to make me feel guilty for never giving Shizu-chan a chance?"

"No, I just refuse to believe he got himself into that mess back there."

Shinra pointed over his shoulder down the hall where Izaya guessed the blond's body was being kept.

"Either way Izaya, you were involved in this. Whether it was directly or indirectly, you played a major role in trying to get rid of him. I knew that you wouldn't have to guts to do it yourself; you're too much of a coward. So what gang did you hire to 'do the deed'?"

"Look Shinra," Izaya growled, "I'm telling you I had no involvement in –."

"Because your plan backfired."

Huh?

Izaya's crimson eyes widened in shock as the words left Shinra's mouth.

_"Shizuo is still alive."_

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_Ah, finally this chapter is done! I feel as though I have been writing it for a long time even though it is sort of short. Chapters will probably start to get longer soon! This week is my last week of school, so hopefully I should be able to update a little sooner than usual. To those of you who said they would prefer this story if it was Izuo instead of Shizaya, I'm really sorry, but I have an idea of where I want to take this story and it's just not down that sort of path! Either way, I hope that you all will continue to read it anyway! Haha._

_Thank-you for reading & reviews make this author feel loved!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here!_

* * *

><p>Izaya frowned slightly.<p>

Shinra had to be joking right?

He had seen Shizuo's dead body with his own eyes and there was no way he was still alive. He had felt the coldness that only death could bring, started into those glazed over eyes that held no life.

It was just _impossible._

Although, this was Shizuo they were talking about, and he had come to expect the impossible from this man.

"Is that so?" Izaya replied coolly, choosing to appear uninterested even though his heart was beating erratically in his chest.

"It's a miracle, but yes."

"What happened to him?"

Izaya couldn't stop himself from asking even if he wanted to. Unlike all the other toys he had, Shizuo was the only one that still managed to entertain him. The other toys had all fallen apart and broken over the many years of experimental play he had put them through. Yet with Shizuo, no matter how much you twisted, bended, or snapped him, he would always surprise you with something new.

He just refused to break. _So why now? _

"Would you like to see him?"

Izaya merely nodded his head as he stood to follow Shinra down the dark hallway. He was surprised the doctor had even invited him to see the blond. After all, didn't he think that he had organized for this to happen?

"I'll warn you now Izaya, he isn't in the best state."

The informant waited for his eyes to adjust as he walked into the dimly lit small room. The foul smell of disinfectant and old blood filled the air causing Izaya to scrunch up his nose, the soft sound of beeping filled the empty silence. Izaya swallowed as his eyes flicked to the bed that was next to the window. A still body lay under white sheets, the moonlight highlighting the blond locks.

Izaya released the breath he hadn't even realized that he had been holding as he slowly approached the bed. He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably as he looked down at the blond's pale, gaunt face.

He almost looked dead. _Almost._

An IV drip was connected to Shizuo's right arm as he lay there, giving him the nutrients his body needed. Other random cords were attached to his body as well, yet the informant wasn't interested in all of those things.

Shizuo, the undefeatable monster of Ikebukuro, was lying in a bed, unconscious and injured. Most people would find this to be impossible, Izaya included. Yet, this situation was very different from the one alleyway. Something about the reality of this made Izaya's blood run cold. If Shizuo could be injured like this, could he also one day find himself in a similar situation? Lying in Shinra's spare room like some helpless fool.

He shuddered.

This was wrong. This whole thing was just _wrong. _The blond shouldn't be like this, he should be screaming that degrading nickname and trying to chase him out of "his town". He definitely should not be lying here looking so…

_Human._

Izaya snapped as he grabbed the front of the white gown Shinra had placed him in and began to shake him

"Wake up!" He screamed. "Stop faking and get up! I've sent a countless amount of gangs after you, had you shot, and stabbed you! Yet all those times you just stood right back up and swung some freakishly heavy object at me! So why now?"

Izaya didn't even notice as hands wrapped around his own arms and tried to pull him away from the blond.

"Why won't you wake up? What's wrong with you? Why aren't you dead? Tell me!"

Izaya cursed as he was suddenly pulled away from the bodyguard, fighting against the shadows that were wrapped around his waist and arms. He gave a cry of frustration as he slumped down to the floor.

Both Shinra and Celty exchanged a quick look of horror before the doctor turned to tend to Shizuo. Celty watched as Izaya sat on the floor panting, she would be lying if she said that his little outburst hadn't scared her. She had never seen the informant express an emotion that he hadn't wanted others to see before. In fact, she had often wondered if he was actually capable of feeling human emotions at all. It often appeared as though he didn't have any. So for her, this experience was more than a little distressing.

Izaya didn't even notice when the shadows had unwrapped themselves from around his waist and arms, or even when he had gotten up and walked back into the loungeroom. He was ashamed of himself, he felt so open and vulnerable. He had let what was going inside of him show on the outside, and the results were not pretty.

Everything in his life was controlled; from the type of food he ate to the humans he chose to socialize with.

Everything was under _his _control.

For him to let his true emotions out like that, it scared him. He was starting to lose the control he had over his own mind and body, and over that stupid protozoan of all things…

Izaya jumped as Celty tapped him on the back and motioned for him to sit down on the couch, handing him a cup of tea. She gave him a small pat on the head as he sat down and stared into the swirling steam that was rising out of his cup. He could feel the tension in the air. There was no hiding it; everyone in this room was obviously feeling uncomfortable.

_[Are you feeling any better?]_

"I'm feeling fine," Izaya replied coolly, putting on a fake smile in order to try and hide what was really going on inside of his head.

"Izaya…"

Shinra gave a frustrated sigh as he sat down next to him, Celty soon joining him on his other side.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Haha, I don't know how to put this Izaya, but we believe you now…"

"Believe me about what?"

"About not being responsible for what happened to Shizuo."

"Oh! So now that I have something akin to a mental breakdown over that _beast _in there, I'm suddenly not responsible?"

"We're sorry Izaya," Shinra said as he gave an apologetic smile, "You have to understand that you were the obvious conclusion to jump to. We didn't know that you felt _that _way about Shizuo."

Izaya's crimson eyes narrowed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Izaya, after all of the years I have known you, I have only ever seen you act that way once. For you to show any type of real emotion is like seeing a Bunyip in the Australian outback. Now whether you're in love with him or something like that, it's really none of my business. Yet, you have to admit it Izaya, you must have _some _sort of feelings for Shizuo."

Both Celty and Shinra jumped as Izaya slammed his cup down on the table, hot tea sloshing out over the sides and down the cup.

"You actually think I'm in love with Shizu-chan? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Izaya, you can't deny it…"

The informant growled as he stood up from the couch and stormed off towards the door, slamming it shut as he exited the apartment.

He kicked a stray can as he walked towards the train station. How _dare _Shinra make such a suggestion! To think that he, Orihara Izaya, would have feelings for Shizuo of all people. The whole idea of it was just stupid. They hated each other, always had and always will. The blond was nothing but a thorn in his side.

However, as much as seeing Shizuo in that room had scared him, he was also slightly relieved at the fact that he was still alive. As exciting as it was to find one's sworn enemy dead, over the past week he had been feeling sort of…

Empty.

Almost as if a part of him had died with Shizuo. But, now he had found out that he was still alive, he could feel himself becoming whole again.

To be honest, he had never really given much thought to the whole "dating" and "relationship" thing. While he did love all of humanity, that love could never be directed at just one person in particular. He of course could recognize beauty when he saw it, but he had never actually been physically attracted to anyone…

Izaya cursed as he punched a nearby wall, pain shooting up his arm as his fist connected with the cold bricks. Why was he even thinking about this? Nothing was making sense anymore. He was starting to wish that had never found Shizuo's stupid body in that alleyway.

The informant jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He threw his phone in the nearby bin as he read the message.

_[You're always welcome to come and see him.]_

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_Okay, I said I would have had this chapter up sooner, but time really does fly when you are having fun. Also my dad has been visiting, so my time to write had all but vanished. But he is leaving tomorrow. I think I forgot to mention that this story is highly influenced by a song called 0330 by U-KISS. U-KISS are a fantastic band and 0330 is an equally fantastic song. Go listen to it everyone! _


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here!_

* * *

><p>Izaya shivered as he hugged his jacket closer to his body, trying to protect himself from the cold winds that hit him. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his free arm around them while the other held the binoculars up to his eyes. He flicked the small leaver on the side and zoomed in on the large window across from him.<p>

He watched as the two inhabitants of the large apartment finished up what they were doing for the day and turned off the main light, heading for their own bedrooms. Yet, not before one checked in on their unconscious guest, fiddling with cords and various equipment and talking to him like nothing was wrong.

It made him sick.

Finally the brunet closed the door and left the sleeping man alone.

Izaya gave a small sigh as he stood up and stretched, dropping the binoculars into his pocket and shaking feeling back into his hand once again.

He didn't know why he was here, or what he was even doing. He was just content on telling himself that he was curing his morbid curiosity. There was no other reason why he was breaking into his friend's apartment and visiting his worst enemy in the middle of the night. It definitely was _not_ for the reason both Shinra and Celty would have said.

_Love._

The informant scoffed as he got into the lift and pressed the level to the floor that the couple lived on.

As if he could be in love with a monster like him. All the man ever did was pick things up that should be humanly impossible and grunt like a caveman. He was nothing but a blemish on the beautiful painting that was his human race.

Yet, seeing him injured like that did put some disturbing thoughts into his head. Thoughts such as the fact that maybe Shizuo wasn't as tough and scary as he appeared to be. Maybe he was human after all.

The last thought made Izaya shudder.

He bit his lower lip as he slid the credit card down the side of the door, praying that the ever-alert Celty wouldn't pick up on his presence. He slowly pulled open the door and tiptoed inside. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but he was soon on his way.

Carefully, he crept past Shinra's room, glad to hear the soft sound of snoring coming from inside the dark room. He was relieved that he didn't have to go anywhere near Celty's room as he could still see the soft glow of light seeping out from under the crack in the door. He froze as he stepped on a particularly squeaky part of the floor, waiting for either one of the apartments inhabitants to run out and find him. Thankfully, no one even stirred and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Soon he found himself face to face with the room that the monster was currently sleeping in. He tried to ignore the way his hands shook as he pushed open the door and stepped in, closing it slowly behind him.

It was as if nothing had changed.

There he still lay, bathed in the gentle moonlight that came in through the window. His chest rose and fell with steady breaths and Izaya was pretty sure he had never seen such a peaceful expression on the man's face before in his life.

He gave a small smile as he approached the bed and sat down carefully on the edge.

"Shizu-chan," he whispered, "You look absolutely awful."

Of course the man gave no response, yet he continued to talk to him as though the two were having a normal conversation.

"The city has been pretty boring lately, and it's odd not seeing a vending machine fly my way whenever I walk down the main street. Although I can't complain, it makes my job a lot easier."

He gave a quiet chuckle.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, but I'm going to find out who did this to you before you even get a chance to lay a finger on them. Children don't like it when other people break their favourite toys you know. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not doing this to avenge you. This is all for my own selfish reasons."

Izaya hung his head as he reached out and gave the others hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll only ever say this once Shizu-chan so listen carefully okay? Hurry up and get better soon. I miss having you around…"

The informant frowned as he quickly muttered the last words, slightly embarrassed by the fact he had even said them at all. His eyes scanned the other's body in search of any particular injuries that he could link to certain gangs. However, none of the injuries were really all that special.

His arm was in a sling, most likely broken, and he could see faint ligature marks decorating his wrists and neck. Apart from that, nothing really stood out. Izaya couldn't even tell what had left him in his current state. Although he would admit that he wasn't quite ready to go exploring the rest of the blond's body in search of clues.

"Oh well Shizu-chan, maybe I'll come back and take a better look next time."

Ignoring the voice in his head that told him to stay where he was and suppressing the need to sit there and talk to the bodyguard all night, he slowly stood up. He turned to leave before he suddenly found himself tugged back.

Adrenaline shot through his system as he turned around and met the confused amber eyes of the blond.

"I-Izaya…"

"Shizu-chan…"

Izaya stood there for what felt like an eternity, those eyes never leaving his own for a moment. No more words were uttered between them as both tried desperately to work out just what was going on. The informant jumped as the other slowly pulled him back towards the bed.

"W-what are you doing?"

Shizuo didn't say a word as he quickly pulled Izaya down by the front of his jacket and pressed his lips against the others. The informant's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards, hitting a chair and hearing come crashing to the ground.

He brought his fingers up to his lips as his brain tried desperately to make sense out of what had just happened. Yet, it came up with nothing.

Hearing Shinra and Celty rushing around on the other side of the door startled him out of his thoughts and panic set in.

There was no escape…

Any second now, Celty and Shinra would come through this door and find him here in Shizuo's room. He had no excuse as to why he was here and his brain was barely functioning enough to come up with one.

He swore as he quickly jumped into the closet on the other side of the room and prayed that they wouldn't need anything from inside of it.

Soon he heard the door open and Shinra's gasp as he noticed Shizuo.

"S-Shizuo! You're awake…"

"Shinra… Where am I?"

Shizuo's voice came out all groggy and Izaya could hear Celty's fingers hitting the letters on her PDA.

"Oh," came the short response as Shizuo read the message.

"Do you remember anything? Who did this to you or –."

"I remember everything!" Shizuo yelled and Izaya heard something else crash. "I'm going to kill him! Kill kill kill kill…"

"Shizuo you need to calm down."

"You try and fucking calm down after someone tried to kill you!"

"Shizuo!" came the shocked scream as a loud thump echoed through the room. "You can't get up yet! You've been asleep for over two weeks."

"I'll kill him Shinra!"

"Celty we need to sedate him…"

Fingers typing.

"I know Celty… But we have no other choice."

Izaya quickly squatted down as the closet door was pulled open and a box quickly retrieved.

"I'm sorry Shizuo."

The room soon fell quiet and Izaya listened while the two sorted the blond out and checked that he hadn't done himself any damage.

"He'll be okay for now Celty, I'm going to go back to bed."

Izaya jumped as the closet door was slowly pulled open and a PDA quietly pushed in.

_[Did he say anything to you? Did anything happen?]_

"No…"

Izaya swallowed.

_[Oh, okay then.]_

Celty got up and left, closing the closet door behind her as she returned to her own room. The informant waited a full hour before even daring to move an inch from his hiding spot.

What had just happened? Why did Shizuo kiss him? _Why did he enjoy it?_

Thousands of questions swirled around in his head, yet he would be lying if he had said that he wanted to know the answers to any of them. He wished that he had never found Shizuo's body in that stupid alleyway, that everything could just return back to normal.

However, he knew that they wouldn't…

He gave a sad smile as he slipped out of room and walked back towards the front door.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Sorry for the late chapter! I just started school and well, I have been really busy doing homework. Also, I have been writing a lot of fanfiction for a different pairing lately and haven't really been focusing on these two…_

_Thank-you for reading & feedback is loved!_


End file.
